Kaa's Vision
Agreed to help them find Reia, the gang followed her not far behind. She was requested to bring Silver Fang with her, as he begins to sniff the last area Reia is at. Silver Fang: Strange.. This herd has been disturbed. Kiva: Yeah. - Silver Fang re-trace the steps as to what happened. Silver Fang: Shere Khan stayed low here and pounce. But something pushed him back there. Kiva: My guess is Bagheera saved Mowgli at the last minute. - Suddenly, Kiva heard a wounded voice and run towards it, revealed to be Bagheera. Silver Fang: Bagheera! Kiva: Are you alright, Bagheera? Bagheera: I'll be fine.. The man-cub.. Reia.. They're headed north. Kiva: Well, from where? Silver Fang: Passed the revine. Kiva: Okay. Which way? - Silver Fang and Kiva ran to the revine and Silver Fang pointed left with his head. Kiva: Alright, we'll go on ahead, Bagheera. Bagheera: I'll follow behind. - Elsewhere, Mowgli and Reia continued their journey as they witness a strong storm, dropped into the river and come across a forest covered in fog. The two made it to land, only to have an easy feeling about the place already. Mowgli: Hello? Reia: Maybe we should go back to the ground. ???: Hi, little cub. Oh, no. Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. - Realized who it was, from the journey record she researched, Reia remembered the stranger's name. Reia: Show yourself, Kaa! Kaa: Oh? You know me.. Mowgli: We were just passing through. We don't want any trouble. Kaa: There's no trouble. Are you alone out here? That's not good. We should never be alone. Reia: Mowgli's with me, Kaa. Kaa: Isss that right? Mowgli: I'm waiting for a friend. He should be here soon. Kaa: I can stay with you, until he gets here. Would that be alright? Reia: What's the catch, Kaa? Kaa: Catch? The sssmartest animals of the jungle knows about you two..Reia. You seek answers. Reia: How did you know? Kaa: I'll keep the little cub safe. Just the two of us, sweet thing. Reia: (I don't like this..) Kaa: I have the answers you have been ssseeking all this time. Reia: I know your tricks, Kaa. It won't work on me. Kaa: A shame, but your powers will keep your distance from my gaze and the visions will become clear ssstill. Mowgli: What's she talking about? Kaa: Hush... Poor, sweet little cub. What are you doing so deep into the jungle? Mowgli: This is my home. Kaa: Don't you know who you are? - Reia stood silent for a few moments. Kaa: I know what you are. A Saiyan with a deep fear in her heart. Reia: Am I...truly afraid?? Kaa: No, you're not, princessss. Your courage has brought your team back together, but you must face the real challenge. Reia: Towa... Kaa: I know where you came from. Mowgli: You do? Kaa: Yes. - Reia looked away from Kaa's gaze but raised her hand to the snake's eyes. Kaa: Would you like to see? Mowgli: Yeah. - Mowgli's past was revealed by Kaa. He was born from a village, where man used the 'Red Flower' to bring warmth, light within the dark skies and destroy everything it touched. Mowgli's father was the one who attacked Shere Khan once, while protecting his son, but ended up died, but not before he damaged in the eye. Mowgli walked out of the cave until Bagheera found him. Reia's side is more crucial. More corrupted heroes have been shown to her- Gotenks, Gohan and Vegeta are controlled. Kirby, with evil eyes and monsterous deeds. Coco Bandicoot, who was mutated. Emil, who was controlled by Ratatosk. Broly, who was revived. Link, who has changed. Talon, who is controling powers with his new claw gauntlet. Dr. Nefarious, who has transformed himself into a more terrifing evil. Mira, who sees his fighting spririt. Goku Black, who leaves no stone unturned and the true villain behind the Skeleton King's eye- Zamasu. Reia snaps out of this transe by a ranger and both she and Mowgli are saved by another animal. Category:Scenes